Sara & El Cazador: El final de su historia
by Rebeca Cyrus Wonka
Summary: Eric, el cazador, es feliz junto a Sara, ambos tenían una vida entera por delante a pesar de las dificultades por las que el Reino estaba pasando. La Reina Ravenna ha tomado posesión del trono, las cosas han cambiado. Sin embargo Eric aún cree que puede ser feliz junto a la mujer que ama. Nunca había imaginado que la perdería tan pronto.


**_ACLARACIONES:_**

**_¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Alguien que aún se interese en mi pobre intento de hacer historias a pesar de que prácticamente abandone todo por AÑOS? _No era ni soy la gran autora, no recibía ni recibo enormes cantidades de reviews... pero aquí estoy nuevamente. Esta vez con una historia que se sale de mis parámetros normales (The Twilight Saga/Rose&Emmett).**  
**¿La razón? Hace semanas/meses fui a ver "Blancanieves y el Cazador". Tiempo después me enteré que había salido un libro basado en la película. Decidí comprarlo, finalmente hoy lo he leído, es bastante pequeño y corto así que fue rápido pero logró inspirarme. Realmente lo recomiendo.**

**Voy al grano (después de tanto palabrerío), éste fic está basado en los personajes de la película SWATH, dirigida por Rupert Sander y del libro basado en dicha película, escrito por Lily Blake.**  
**Personajes principales: Eric - El Cazador & Sara - Su esposa**

**ALERTA DE SPOILER PARA QUIEN NO HA VISTO LA PELICULA:**  
**Sara muere en un "asalto" a la aldea donde ella y Eric viven. Realicé este fic con el fin de relatar los últimos momentos de ésta pareja, unos cuantos días antes y el momento en el que él la encuentra. Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque las situaciones (excepto la muerte de Sara, esa ya ocurre en la película) salieron de mi cabeza. El fic será realmente corto, quizá no tenga más que 2 capítulos. Está por verse.**

**Gracias por su atención (si es que hay alguien leyendo).**

* * *

"_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"  
_  
Innumerables habían sido las veces que había escuchado esas palabras de los labios de los ancianos; aquellas personas experimentadas en la vida, esas que con una mirada les es suficiente para transmitir un mensaje de enseñanza a toda la aldea. ¿Se les podía contrariar? Los jóvenes lo intentaban una que otra vez, su actitud rebelde era mayor que la sensatez, era una soberana estupidez. Sí, yo también aún soy joven pero no por ello impulsado por las hormonas. Una guerra larga y dolorosa se avecinaba, había que tener la mente concentrada en lo que en realidad importaba. Los ancianos eran quienes daban lecciones de vida a las siguientes generaciones, quienes nos dan palabras de aliento para los años venideros. Hasta la fecha creía fielmente en aquel simple dicho; al ser humanos muchas veces nos acostumbramos a lo que nos rodea y consideramos que lo vamos a tener para siempre, llegando incluso a pensar que nadie nos lo puede arrebatar y por ende… terminamos por quitarle valor. _"¿Imaginas que pasaría si nos arrebatan violentamente algo que apreciamos? ¿Puedes imaginarte el dolor?" _a veces me preguntaba, sin lograr tener una respuesta adecuada. Pero algo tenía claro: ese dolor debía superar cualquier dolor físico. Las heridas del cuerpo sanan conforme el tiempo pasan, la carne se vuelve a regenerar y termina por cerrar la herida. El dolor interior, ése que te afecta el alma y el corazón... ése nunca logrará sanar aunque pasen siglos.

_¿Pero qué pasa cuando pierdes algo que sabes que tienes? ¿Algo que aprecias y adoras con todo el corazón? ¿Algo por lo que serías capaz de dar tu propia vida?_ Jamás me había planteado dichas preguntas, ni siquiera tenía lugar en mi cabeza para ellas. Mi vida no se podía resumir como perfecta, la situación del Reino estaba muy lejos de dicha descripción. Las cosas materiales que tenía eran pocas, los aldeanos vivíamos en una situación precaria gracias a los cambios. No podía exigir demasiado en esa nueva vida; el éxito en mi sobrevivencia estaba en la caza. Ni siquiera había monedas en los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Pero al menos la tenía a _ella_: esa mujer que me había recibido con los brazos abiertos incluso después de llegar de las batallas, con el hedor de muerte aún impregnado en mis prendas y con la rabia de la pérdida en mi semblante. _Sara es mi todo, mi mundo._No había dinero suficiente en el mundo para pagarle todo lo que había echo por mí y sólo por amor. Así es ella, da todo lo que tiene por un sentimiento puro que le nace desde el fondo de su alma. Es frágil y delicada, radiante como el sol mismo, sus gestos amables y su sonrisa contagian a la aldea entera; aunque también es valiente, se podría pensar en ella como la única flor que sobrevive a la primera nevada de Noviembre. Nunca me había puesto a reflexionar en qué me convertiría si ella llegaba a faltarme. No había motivo ¿cierto? Yo siempre estaría ahí para protegerla de todas las amenazas que nos redeaban, incluso de aquellas que el nuevo gobierno de Ravenna traería; se lo había prometido.

Eric, el cazador, nunca faltaba a su promesa.


End file.
